Tents and S'mores
by dragongoddess13
Summary: "You want to go camping?" Darcy asked incredulously. Clint nodded. "With me," this time Phil nodded. "The girl who can't be away from Wi-Fi for more than thirty minutes?"


Tents and S'mores

* * *

"You want to go camping?" Darcy asked incredulously. Clint nodded. "With me," this time Phil nodded. "The girl who can't be away from Wi-Fi for more than thirty minutes?"

"You spent a month in Asgard." Clint retorted.

"There was always something else to do, which brings me to my next point. I can't sit still for more than five minutes at a time either." Phil shook his head.

"You don't give us nearly enough credit." He told her. She scoffed.

"I give you guys plenty of credit, ok?" She pointed to Phil. "I credit you with remembering to put the toilet seat down in the middle of the night." She shifted focus to Clint. "I credit you for making the best waffles in. the. world." She spread her arms gesturing to both of them. "And I certainly credit you both with the perfect most intense series of orgasms humanly possible. I don't however think you've fully taken into consideration my short attention span, nor my love and dependency of indoor plumbing."

Clint was trying not to laugh. "Sweetheart, I promise, if you give this a chance you'll love it."

"And if I don't?"

Phil sighed. "Then we'll make it up to you any way you want."

Darcy hesitated, thinking it through. The deal was fair enough, but she needed to make sure of something first.

"You both love to camp are you sure you want me to go knowing there's a chance I might ruin the mood for you?" They chuckled.

"We're sure; we've completely thought this through." Clint eased her worry. She smiled lightly, admitting consent with the look in her eyes.

"Alright, but one of you is going to have to help me pack, cause like fuck I know what to bring. And by one of you I mean Phil because I don't trust Clint not to pack all my sexy lingerie and nothing else."

Phil smirked. "Don't underestimate my inner pervert."

* * *

Darcy had to admit as she stepped down out of the truck, the view was gorgeous. Clint and Phil had brought her to their usual spot, a lush green field surrounded on one side by huge pine trees and the other capped by a crystal clear lake. She didn't think it was possible to find water so clear anywhere anymore.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Phil whispered in her ear, pulling her close from behind. She smiled lightly, biting her bottom lip.

"It's... Noteworthy." She downplayed her awe. Phil chuckled laying a kiss on the side of her neck before letting go and returning to the truck.

Clint and Phil unloaded the truck quickly and efficiently. When they were finished, Clint pulled out a large black pack and slung it over his shoulder. "Ok," he began speaking directly to Darcy. "Phil is going to teach you how to put up a tent and build a campfire." Darcy looked suspicious.

"And what about you?" Clint threw her a lopsided grin.

"That, sweetheart, is for us to know and for you to be surprised." He told her, leaning down and stealing a kiss. She pouted up at him as he pulled away. He only smirked in return before turning on his heels and disappearing down a path into the woods.

When he was gone, Darcy turned suspicious eyes on Phil. "I'm not telling you either." He laughed when she huffed. "Come on." He continued grabbing her hand and pulling her toward him. "Tents are fairly simple to put together." He told her, stooping down to grab the tent. He pulled it out of the bag and proceeded to show her how to pitch it.

Nearly an hour passed before Clint returned to the campsite, the tent up, fire pit ready for the first spark later tonight and the rest of their supplies organized out in the open. The only things missing we're his lovers.

Clint approached the tent quietly. The mesh part of the opening was zipped up, leaving the solid nylon open. He peered in, smirking leeringly at the sight before him.

Darcy lay topless on top of her sleeping bag, her mouth occupied with Phil's, and her legs wrapped around his waist as she cradled his hips between her thighs. Phil had already lost his jacket and hoody, and with the way Darcy's hands were sliding up under the hem of his t-shirt, he was close to losing that too.

They broke apart, breathing heavily. Darcy immediately attached her mouth to the spot that drove Phil crazy behind his ear. "Are you just going to sit there and watch, Agent Barton?" Phil called over his shoulder. Clint chuckled.

"Well, it is quite the view." Clint replied unzipping the mesh cover and ducking through it. "And as much as I would love to continue this, we only have a few hours until sunset and Darcy made it clear that she wanted to get at least an hour of swimming and sun bathing in today."

Darcy looked guilty when Phil looked back down at her. "I did say that." She said. This time Phil huffed. He mumbled under his breath about teasing an old man and wasting hard-ons. She tried not to laugh at his disgruntled expression when he rolled off of her trying to shift himself around in his pants. Clint was not as merciful.

"Having trouble there, Philip?" He teased. Phil glared.

"Don't think I'm going to let this go." Phil's warning was simple and Clint had no doubt he would be in for trouble in the very near future. Sensing Clint's worry Darcy grabbed up her bag and fished out her bathing suit. She changed right there in front of them and when she was done she turned her attention on her men. Both of them were staring at her. Clint looked hungry and Phil looked about ready to jump on her.

"Um... I'm gonna go." She said crawling out of the tent. When she was gone Clint turned to Phil, flinching at the glare he was sending. Clint didn't take his eyes off Phil as he reached for his own bag and pulled out his swim trunks.

"I'll just leave you to... Uh... Adjust." Clint threw himself back through the tent's opening as Phil lunged at him.

* * *

Darcy stretched punctuating it with a yawn. The sun was just getting ready to set and Clint and Phil had insisted that Darcy be dressed and ready to go somewhere. Neither of them would tell her exactly where.

Clint and Phil were off getting ready themselves so Darcy took the opportunity to just enjoy the sights. They were both right, she really did enjoy herself.

"So, what do you think?" Clint asked as he sat beside her on the lake side.

"It's beautiful." She told him. "I'm kinda surprised were the only ones out here." Clint chuckled. "What's so funny?" She huffed.

"There isn't anyone else out here, because we're on private property." He told her. Phil came up, sitting on Clint's other side.

"Whose property?" She asked surprised. Clint's grin was lopsided and she just wanted to kiss him for it.

"It's mine." He told her. She looked dumbfounded. His grin widened when he spotted Phil lean around him from the corner of his eye.

"Turns out Clint is rich." Phil explained.

"Don't tell Tony, he'll start a pissing contest, or worse, he'll make me pay rent." Clint urged. Darcy stared back and forth between them.

"What?!" She finally exclaimed. "How?"

"It's... A long story." He explained. "The point is, we brought you here to get your opinion."

Darcy was confused. "My opinion on what? The area? Well I love it. It's beautiful."

They laughed. "That's part of it." Phil explained.

"What's the other part?"

Clint's grin was of the shit eating variety. "We wanted to know what you thought of this spot, right here." Clint gestured to the clearing they made camp in. "What do you think about a little cabin facing the lake? Just for the three of us?"

Darcy's eyes lit up as a smile spread across her face. "That would be amazing." They smiled back at her.

"Good, cause construction starts next Saturday." Clint told her pulling her to her feet with him.

* * *

Clint led the way through the wooded path he'd disappeared on earlier. They didn't have far to go before coming up on a giant pine tree, no doubt ancient given its massive size.

On the ground beneath the tree was a strange mesh tent like structure with a plush pillow lining the base and ropes fastened to a pulley system that supported the top point and sides.

Coulson took Darcy by the hand and led her to the structure. He opened up the flap for her and she crawled in, sitting in the middle. He followed after taking the spot to her right. She watched as Clint fiddled with a winch off to the side, checking to see that all the ropes and such were fastened securely. When he was done he took the spot on Darcy's left and sealed the tent up.

"What are you guys up to?" Darcy questioned when Clint pulled out a remote control device. They both smirked at her when Clint hit a button activating the winch which sent them slowly up into the trees. Darcy squeaked in surprise at the movement.

It took only a few moments to reach the desired height and Darcy gasped at the beauty of the landscape laid out before them, lit only by the oranges and pinks and purples of the setting sun.

"This is amazing." She told them as Phil pulled her to lie back to chest. Clint shifted beside her lying between her legs with his chin on her stomach "You were both right. I love it here."


End file.
